The Puckleberry Mix Oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: She decided only Noah could describe someone as a Puckleberry mix. Rachel/Puck family


The Puckleberry mix

Verse: Glee

Genre: Humour/Family

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Rachel/Puck

Song: Heartbeat by Scouting for girls.

Summary: She decided only Noah could describe someone as a puckleberry mix.

* * *

><p>It was still truly amazing what a body could do. She had once spent nine hours solid on her feet, attempting to discipline her body to accept the new dance moves needed for her important semi break through part. She was sore and sobbing through the pain the next day but that was beside the point.<p>

For those nine hours she hadn't even flinched at the punishment needed to ensure that she stood apart from her fellow performers.

Noah of course called her crazy but still pampered to her and even took the day off work to ensure she could play the so call diva and have everything ferried to her.

But she decided none of that compared to the past _thirteen hours_ she had been through. She found it strange, for how much pain she had been in she felt numb to it now, that it didn't really happen and her body had a waking nightmare. She assumed that the female body needed to do that to ensure the future of man kind. But she also liked to think that for the past thirteen hours and forty two minutes it had more to do with the man by her side, with his look of amazement, fear and love etched across his face.

She was surprised that she agreed with him on how surprising her body could be, if his bandaged hand was any clue as to what she had demanded.

"Noah?" in the dim room she guessed her body was screaming for rest but her mind couldn't switch off, it was similar to the feeling the night before a performance. Her body would be ready for the hours needed to regenerate energy but her mind mulled over the many possibilities of the day to come.

"Shit" she almost giggled at his muted curse word and as though it broke him away from his trance he gave her a half hearted smile, his eyes never leaving the bundle in his arms.

"Language Noah!" it fell short of being scolding and it was proof that Noah wasn't even focused because he didn't smirk, just sat in amazement.

"we did good" he declared and she couldn't help but agree, shifting she smiled when Noah quickly attempted to help her. But the small grumble from the bundle had him freezing and looking torn.

"I won't break Noah and your attention is required by someone else" it amused her to no ends just how much Noah Puckerman had changed from that bully all those years ago. During the summer before their last year at High school, Noah had become her best friend and through the ill fated romance with Finn, he became her support.

She wasn't as blind as many believed her to be; she was very aware that Noah's interest wasn't solely innocent but she was impressed by how he ignored every impulse to act on those interests, even after she threw herself at him, he still remained her friend. She had high hopes for him after high school and she never once let him doubt that. She just threw her arms around his neck when he graduated with high scores and got into NYC business school, already knowing that they were to take New York by storm with Kurt not far behind.

Up until five years ago she was pretty happy with their routine, until Noah had gotten himself a girlfriend and she was left feeling the heart ache she thought had been reserved for Finn alone. And because of the memories of her ill fated attempts to win Finn over and back, she knew she couldn't do that to Noah and his rather lovely girlfriend. In fact for three months she acted her talented behind off, denying that she felt anything else beside friendship for him.

Kurt didn't believe her and she didn't care because Noah did, and it hurt, but it was needed. Then five years ago, Noah took her ring shopping and she freaked out, in fact she out shone all her previous diva fits. Told him he was making a mistake, told him that his girlfriend was no where as good for him as he thought and that she, Rachel Berry, was the woman he was meant to be with because it was apart of her dream.

And right there, Noah kissed her and told her she was crazy and many other things before telling her that he had broken up with his girlfriend a week before hand because he knew he _loved _that crazy little midget with dreams so big that it put the stars to shame.

It wasn't perfect, at least not on the inside it wasn't, but she didn't give up and neither did he. They were married a year after he kissed her outside that ring shop and there was times both wanted to high tail it out of the relationship but they worked and nine months ago they proved they were making the right choice when that white stick confirmed that Rachel Berry didn't get sick.

She got pregnant.

"How is the Puckerman family doing" Kurt was bouncing for the past nine months, often pointing to Rachel's growing belly and telling everyone that was his amazing god child there. He became possessive too when Sam Evans hinted that he might like the title, nearly killing the blonde with several accidents. Thankfully Mercedes stopped her husband from befalling any thing fatal and advised him that despite his size Kurt was a mean fighter.

"Awesome" she couldn't help but grin at her husband, amused that when he felt true happiness he resulted to using one word answers.

"Oh My Madonna! He's like... oh my... can _I _keep him" she rolled her eyes when Noah hugged his son closer to his chest and all but growled at Kurt.

"Names! I need them, my fellow Facebookers, Tweeters and whole contact list must be updated" pressing a hand to his chest, she thought Kurt might swoon any second "It's been twenty minutes since I told them anything" snorting Noah looked to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Puckleberry; Puck for short" he offered and waited for the rant that would follow. She had suggested Nathan Puckerman while Noah decided Nate was so much better.

"Babe look at him; he's like the perfect Puckleberry Mix" shaking her head, it was already decided that Nathan Puck Puckerman was going to be introduced to their family soon. But she decided that only Noah could describe someone as a Puckleberry mix.

And be completely correct.

The End


End file.
